Princes And Frogs
by Pricat
Summary: Uni, Shrek's sister is lonely until she meets Avi a human under an enchantment but soon feelings bloom. But somebody who cursed him wants revenge on Shrek and will use Avi to do it. Can True Love prevail?
1. Meeting Him

Princes And Frogs

**A/N Hey guys it's me Pricat. I was listening to one of my fave Superchick songs which is called.... Princes and Frogs and it helped this fic pop in my head. It's about finding True Love even if people tell you you're wrong or fairytale rules say you can't be together because of what you are. It involves Uni, Shrek's younger sister maybe falling in love and he's worried/being over protective because he's the older brother. But the guy she meets is under an enchantment.... This may continue if I get reviews telling me to write more because I think I have something here.... **

Uni sighed sadly. She was lonely. She loved living at the swamp with her older brother and his family but she needed somebody like her. She was a fourteen year old ogre teen with long brown hair, hazel eyes, slender and had a bright mind but she had magic in her blood.

It was cool but she wanted somebody who would understand her and.... may be love her.

It made her think of Ari and Lorian.

But while in the forest she saw somebody sitting near a lake.

It was..... a boy and he looked like a prince.

But he seemed sad.

He had spiked black hair, lavender eyes with great sadness in them, fair skin and slender.

He wore a dark blue suit.

"Why're..... you crying?

Is something the matter?" she asked sitting by him.

He smiled sadly looking at her.

"I'm Uniquis but people call me Uni.

Who're you?

Don't worry I won't hurt you.

I may be an ogre but I'm one of the friendly ones." she said smiling as Ogreix glowed in her eyes.

She saw something and gasped.

Ogreix glowed in his eyes.

"_How can he have Ogreix?_

_Humans don't have it!_

_Unless....." _she thought looking into his eyes.

"My name is Avi.

I know I have Ogreix but I'm not a human.

Not really." he replied.

"What happened to you?" Uni asked curiously.

"A spiteful Fairy Godmother did this to me as revenge on an ogre who'd crossed her for marrying her son's future wife Fiona.

I'm his cousin's son.

He was ashamed after the spell was cast so I've been wandering, waiting for...." he explained softly.

"For what?" Uni asked him.

"For.... True Love's Kiss. Only that can break it. If anybody kisses me and it's not true, I'll stay like this forever and I'll never be who I really am, just an ogre in a human's body." he told her.

She felt sorry for him.

"Uni!" she heard somebody call breaking her out of her trance as she was with Avi.

It was Fiona.

"I-I'd better go.

It was.... nice talking to you." she said getting to her feet and running off.

Avi stared as she ran off until she was out of sight and then turned his gaze to the sky.

"_Uni hmm?_

_Maybe.... she's the one who can break my spell."_ he thought wistfully......


	2. Meant To Be

Princes And Frogs

Fiona and the others noticed Uni was quiet at the dinner table as they ate which worried Shrek. Normally she was quiet like this but talked while they ate. He saw a look of shyness in his sister's eyes.

"_What's up with her? She always wants to talk to us during dinner. Maybe something happened and she doesn't want to talk about it._

_But Fiona knows probably." _he thought eating.

Uni had one thing on her mind, Avi.

She was curious about him and wondered if this kind of stuff was normal.

Fiona laughed later as Uni told her when Shrek was with Artie and the others.

"Yes it's normal for girls like you to be this way around boys.

It's natural." she said smiling.

"Even if he's mortal in appearnce?" Uni asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes.

Besides you told me he was under a spell, right?" the princess told her.

"Yeah he said only True Love's kiss could free him." Uni told her.

"But you can't tell Shrek.

You know what he's like about boys." the teen said.

"It's okay.

My lips are sealed." Fiona replied.

But in Far, Far Away soebody wasn't happy. It was the Fairy Godmother. She'd been the one that had cursed Avi in the first place as revenge on Shrek but she'd hoped that he wouldn't anybody coming close to breaking his spell.

"What's wrong?" Charming asked her.

"Avi.

He met somebody in the forest, Uni, Shrek's young sister.

She has feelings for him and he could have them too for her which'll ruin everything!" she said angrily as her faerie wings fluttered angrily.

"Don't worry it's just a crush.

There's no way it's True Love!" Charming replied trying to calm her down.

"No it is!

I can feel both their hearts. Love is growing in them, pining for each other.

Looks like we must start our plan at once.

You still want to be King, don't you?" she told him.

Charming nodded.

"Good!" she replied smiling.

Meanwhile Uni was walking through the streets of Duloc when she came to Farbuck's and went inside for a latte. Inside there was a queue on at the counter but she gasped seeing who was serving them.

It was Avi. He wore a green Farbuck's cap and apron and having to deal with cranky people.

"I never knew he worked here.

That's pretty cool." she told herself sitting at a nearby table.

"What's she doing here?

She's amazing!" he thought as he saw a jock about to pour a Frappucino on Uni's head.

"Freezus!" he said as the Frappucino and the place froze.

Avi smiled walking over to her and taking the frozen coffee and put it on the jock's head as he used his Ogreix to break the spell.

Uni smiled seeing the jock freak out at that.

"Try that again abd you're banned from here for life!" Avi yelled as the jock ran out ashamed.

Uni smiled at him.

"T-Thanks.

Nobody's ever done that for me before." she replied as his shift was over and they walked out of there.

But Avi seemed sad.

"I've nowhere to go.

Can I crash at your place?" he asked her.

"Sure.

Just don't let my brother know, okay?

He's not good with boys at the swamp." Uni told him as they held hands.

Fiona smiled as they showed up.

"_So that's Avi._

_No wonder Uni likes him._

_I hope Shrek doesn't know."_ she thought......


	3. Bad Dream

Princes And Frogs

Shrek was panicking when the triplets told him that there was a boy in the swamp house. He then walked into Uni's room. She was asleep with her arms around Avi's waist. He began to growl a little.

"Shrek get out of there!

I know you freak out about this but Uni has a right to choose who she falls in love with.

Like us, Avi and her are in True Love.

It's something you can't fight." Fiona whispered to him.

"Yeah but there's something about him I don't trust." he whispered to her.

He then closed the door quietly. He then walked into his and Fiona's room.

But the Fairy Godmother smiled seeing that.

"_It's only a matter of time." _she thought.

Avi was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was remembering what had happened that night when he'd been cursed.

_He'd been with his father Snowgre and his older brother Arctus having fun and being together as a family until they heard somebody laugh coming out of the shadows._

_"Who're you?_

_Show yourself!" Snowgre yelled angrily._

_Arctus shivered in fear seeing a woman with wings come out of the shadows._

_"W-Who're you?_

_What do you want?" he asked her._

_"Snowia will be mine and I won't stop at nothing until you give in." the Fairy Godmother replied to him._

_"No!" Avius yelled as he saw her shoot a blast of magic aimed at his father but it him instead._

_Snowgre and Arctus gasped in shock._

_"What's wrong guys?_

_Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked them._

_He then saw himself in the mirror_

_"I'm.... a... a human!_

_But why and how?" he asked as Arctus saw the Fairy Godmother vanish._

_"She did it to you after you stopped her from hurting Dad. Her spell could've done that to Dad._

_You're a hero." he told his brother._

_But Snowgre looked grave at his younger son._

_"Vaius..... you have to leave, okay?_

_In your present appearance, the other ogres will think you want to hurt them._

_Don't worry you can come back once the spell is broken." he told him._

_Vai then understood as he left._

_"I'll come back soon, once the spell is broken." he thought....._

Uni wondered what was wrong as he woke up with a start in the morning.

"It's nothing, okay?

Just some bad memories." he answered her.

She looked worriedly. He had fear in his eyes as he went into the kitchen. Shrek knew what he'd been dreaming about.

"I.... wonder if my Dad and Arctus still remember me." he whispered to him.

"I'm sure they do. I know it's hard for you pretending to be a human but soon the spell will be broken and you can go back to Snowia.

I think Uni might do it." he answered him.

He nodded as he saw Uni join him.

"What were you talking about?" she asked him.

But suddenly she saw the Fairy Godmother appear and take Uni.

Vai was angry but saw fear in Shrek's eyes.

"Don't worry we'll get her back, I promise." he told him sadly......


End file.
